


think I need to hear a forever

by spiritedaway (bijyu)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijyu/pseuds/spiritedaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of kisses that could have been but weren't goodbye kisses, and of how cherry flavored lip balm can change your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	think I need to hear a forever

**Author's Note:**

> written for my adorable bekun~ i hope you like it!

 

Sungyeol knows of goodbye kisses. He's seen them enough times in movies, dramas, anime. He knows what they're supposed to look like-- slow, dramatic, preferably in the rain, with the characters still clutching onto each other even when the kiss breaks, not wanting to let go. Their hands are shaking. Their breaths are jarred. Their eyes brimmed with tears.

At least, like this, you know it's a goodbye kiss. Unlike him. He never knows if it's not their last kiss, each time he and Woohyun kiss.

They don't do it a whole lot, in the first place. It's mostly sex, Sungyeol knows-- or it was supposed to be, initially. He's not sure what it is anymore. He tries to tell himself the discomfort he feels after they fuck is purely physical, because Woohyun can get pretty rough, but the longer this thing between them lasts, the harder it is for him to believe. And Woohyun might get tired of him any day.

It's raining, now; the rhythmic tapping of the water against the windowsill is the first sound that reaches his ears when he wakes up, aside from Woohyun's calm breath. He opens his eyes to his veiled in darkness room, to Woohyun sleeping beside him.

Woohyun sometimes falls asleep next to him but he rarely stays the whole night, he's likely to wake up in an hour or two and leave. Sungyeol is perfectly still as he watches him, afraid to wake him even earlier. Woohyun looks so peaceful and gentle like this. Myungsoo says Woohyun looks like an angel when he sleeps, but to Myungsoo, Woohyun acts like one, even when he's awake. With Sungyeol, he's different. Sungyeol knows all of Woohyun's sharp edges.

He tells himself he and Woohyun quarrel so often because they're comfortable. Woohyun fights with Sunggyu a lot as well. And yet, sometimes he is jealous of that endless kindness Woohyun seems to have reserved for some of the others-- for Myungsoo, for Dongwoo. He wonders what it would be like to be at the receiving end of it.

You'd probably be uncomfortable, he tells himself. Unlike Myungsoo, he doesn't want to be doted on. He wants-- he frowns at the thought, confusion clouding his mind. He doesn't even know what the fuck he wants.

For him to care about you more than the others, his mind tells him treacherously. It's a selfish thought. He might not be the most selfless person around but he still dislikes it. And besides, he doubts Woohyun could ever consider him something more than a friend.

It's night, he thinks, and it's raining. Maybe he could have his goodbye kiss. Press his lips to Woohyun's as softly as possible, so he doesn't wake up. Maybe (no, no, definitely not) cry a bit later, when he's alone. And next time Woohyun comes into his room, with his charming smile and his soft mouth and his warm hands-- just tell him no.

Sungyeol snorts at that thought. Instead, he brings his hand closer to Woohyun's, just enough for their fingers to touch. He tells himself that he doesn't want to hold Woohyun's hand, not really-- it's just that the idea of being close with someone is new and entertaining, and Woohyun just happens to be here. It's not about him-- Sungyeol may be just a bit lonely in general. That doesn't mean he should invest his feelings in the first person available. With that thought, he closes his eyes.

When he wakes up again, Woohyun is already gone.

 

***

 

"Your lips were chapped," Woohyun says as he fixes his pants. Sungyeol blinks up at him, baffled-- what is Woohyun even talking about? His lips definitely don't feel dry now. They're slick with spit and come-- he's barely just swallowed it, he can still feel the taste of it on his tongue. He wishes he could say it's gross, but he doesn't think so, not anymore. He likes it, even, but he especially likes the satisfied look on Woohyun's face when he watches Sungyeol swallow.

Woohyun doesn't sound pleased now, though. He's basically just fucked Sungyeol's mouth, not at all gently, either, and he's complaining that /his lips are chapped/. Sungyeol feels like he's disappointed him in some way and that, in turn, makes him irrationally angry.

"Well, excuse me," he snarls, slowly getting up, because arguing while still on his knees doesn't really put him in a winning position, "sorry if it--"

Woohyun cuts him off by grabbing his arms and pushing him to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

"I wasn't complaining," he murmurs, leaning closer, eyebrows furrowed as he examines his face. He swipes his thumb along Sungyeol's lower lip and Sungyeol's mind goes blank, his face warming up. "Are you all right? Are you staying hydrated? You know you get sick all too easily."

Sungyeol stares at him blankly, taken aback by the concern in his eyes. Woohyun is worried about him. His heart suddenly leaps in his chest. He already forgot what it was like, to have Woohyun fret over him. He used to do that a lot, but Sungyeol has been perfectly healthy for a while. Also-- it wasn't just the concern. Woohyun used to touch him much more often, simple, affectionate touches, just like he's cupping his face now. He gradually stopped after they started fucking as if--

As if sex and affection put together would mean too much, more than it should, than it ever can.

"I'm fine," he gently pushes Woohyun's hands away, gives him a smile to let him know he's not upset or anything. Or maybe it's just a nervous reaction. Smiles come to him all too easily when he feels queasy like this. "I guess I lost my lip balm and forgot to get a new one."

Woohyun snorts. "You do realize we probably have like. 20. In the dorm."

"I don't like using someone else's stuff." Sungyeol shrugs. "Who knows if Myungsoo doesn't use his right after sucking Sunggyu off?"

Woohyun laughs at that and doesn't press anymore. When they leave the bathroom, things between them are as always, all jokes and light, playful banter. No heavy, troubling, unnecessary emotions that leave Sungyeol confused and scared.

 

***

 

"You should wear your jacket," Woohyun chides, throwing Sungyeol's jacket over his shoulders. Sungyeol rolls his eyes-- he's already wearing a hoodie, it's not that cold, and even though it's raining, the balcony is covered. Still, he wraps it around himself-- more than the jacket, something about the gesture makes him feel warm. He tries not to dwell on it. "And you shouldn't sit on the ground. Actually, you should quit smoking."

He huffs, now a little miffed. "Did you come here to lecture me?"

"Clearly," Woohyun responds, but Sungyeol can hear a smile in his voice. He falls silent after that, leaning against the railing next to Sungyeol, staring somewhere off into space. They're quiet but it's not uncomfortable at all; it's one of the things about their relationship Sungyeol has always been thankful for. The silences between them aren't awkward.

Sungyeol likes sitting here; sometimes he thinks he needs it more than smoking. It's quiet and peaceful, and though in reality it's close, it feels like a place far away from the dorms and from the world, far away from the idol life.

He kills the cigarette in the ashtray and he's about to get up when Woohyun crouches in front of him, leaning in with a frown on his face.

"Still chapped," he comments; Sungyeol automatically licks his lips. Sure, they feel dry, but… "I got you this," he pulls a small stick out of his coat pocket and flashes him a grin. "Let me."

"I can do it myself!" he protests with a laugh when Woohyun grasps his chin, but he doesn't move away. Woohyun applies the balm carefully. Sungyeol finds he likes the look of calm concentration on his face. Woohyun has a similar look when he-- when they--

"Ok, done," Woohyun announces before Sungyeol has a chance to get flustered by his own thoughts. Woohyun is chuckling and Sungyeol gives him a suspicious look.

"What?" He touches his lips. Woohyun shakes his head.

"Nothing. It's red."

Sungyeol looks down at his fingertips-- indeed, there's a red smudge on them. "Hey!" he protests, though he can't help but smile-- it must look ridiculous.

"It's cherry flavored but I didn't think it would be colored." Woohyun tilts his head, giving him a scrutinizing look. "It looks pretty, though." Sungyeol stills at that, surprised. "It goes well with your black hair," Woohyun adds with a chuckle. "Kind of a femme fatale look."

Sungyeol glares at him halfheartedly, trying his best to ignore the fluttering feeling he got when Woohyun called him pretty. They rarely gave each other those kinds of compliments. It's another thing that became off-limits after they started messing around. As if admitting that they found each other genuinely attractive would make things more serious somehow.

Sungyeol is determined to believe he doesn't care what Woohyun thinks about his looks. Yet he still remembers that one time Woohyun said his legs were really pretty. Sungyeol didn't exactly have a chance to laugh it off like he usually would, because, well, Woohyun was fingering him at that time and he could hardly gather his thoughts.

This is what they do between them, when something sounds too serious-- make a joke or ignore it altogether. He didn't at that time, though, and to this day the memory makes him feel giddy. He's angry with himself for that, because with how far he can go to pretend he doesn't, he cares about Woohyun's opinion so much. Too much.

Woohyun is still staring at him with an expression he can't decipher; it makes him feel strangely antsy.

"What?" he asks, still smiling, because it's, in the end, the best defense mechanism.

"Nothing," Woohyun responds and then, he leans in and kisses him.

It's not their first kiss but with how Sungyeol's heart jumps when their lips meet, it could just as well be. He suddenly feels bad, because his mouth must taste like cigarettes-- but then, the kiss tastes mostly like the cherry lip balm. It's slow, warm, dizzying, and when Woohyun pulls back briefly, Sungyeol notices his lips are now tinted with red, too. And then Woohyun shifts closer, settles between his legs, and they're kissing again. Sungyeol closes his eyes; his heart is thumping in his chest, and it's like he feels too much, Woohyun's lips, tongue, his thumb caressing his cheekbone. It's electrifying. And it scares him. Because he finds that though he wants Woohyun, he always does, he wouldn't mind just staying here and kissing for hours. Talking. Laughing. Then kissing some more.

He suddenly feels vulnerable, exposed, as if all the emotions he's been trying to hide are coming to the surface, and it's like the longer Woohyun kisses him the more likely he is to fall apart. Before he knows it, he's pushing Woohyun away. Woohyun looks at him quizzically and Sungyeol tries to calm himself down, forces himself to smile.

"It's not the best place to fuck," he jokes, voice miraculously steady, if a little breathless. Woohyun stares at him for a moment, something in his eyes shifting, until the look he's giving him is completely unreadable. Detached.

"You're right," he says, getting to his feet. And though he sounds calm, Sungyeol can sense something is wrong. Is Woohyun angry with him? "It's cold, we better get back." He doesn't wait for Sungyeol though, immediately walking through the door.

It really is cold, Sungyeol thinks, touching his lips. He wonders if it's possible for goodbye kisses to taste sweet-- sweet like ripe cherries.

 

***

 

Woohyun starts avoiding him after that. It makes Sungyeol feel both anxious and frustrated, almost enough to drag Woohyun into some corner and make him talk to him properly-- except he's scared of the confrontation. Scared that Woohyun might just brush him off.

Did he screw up? Maybe he let too much of his feelings show back then, on the balcony. Maybe Woohyun didn't want him to get attached and that's why he's now pushing him away.

Either way, Woohyun's behavior makes him fully realize just how bad he has it. He misses him. He'd probably cry if he wasn't so damn angry with himself. It wasn't supposed to end up like this, but it seems he's been trying so hard to talk sense to himself that he completely lost his mind.

In the end, even if Woohyun could ever like him back, what are their chances for a happy relationship? Next to none.

He's frustrated and sad and the headache and sore throat he gets out of nowhere don't help at all. It's probably what makes him snap about something he'd normally never get upset over.

Myungsoo must have had some sort of trouble with his relationship with Sunggyu, something he never talks to Sungyeol about. Their friendship doesn't really involve discussing their problems. It's not like they never have deep talks, but Myungsoo is very secretive, and there are things he doesn't share. Woohyun has a way of coaxing those things out of him, though-- it probably helps that he's close to Sunggyu and knows him well.

Sungyeol knows Sunggyu can get difficult, and though he has an obvious soft spot for Myungsoo, it still must be hard on Myungsoo at times. Myungsoo is far more sensitive than he lets on. So normally, he wouldn't get upset about it. But now, when he sees them sitting on the sofa, Woohyun holding Myungsoo close and whispering something into his hair, it makes something inside him twist painfully.

He can't remember Woohyun ever hugging him that way.

He has enough sense not to interrupt them, he loves Myungsoo too much to be this petty, but later, when Myungsoo leaves to the other dorm, probably to talk to Sunggyu, he enters the living room. His initial intention is to talk, to do something that would lessen that painful pressure in his chest, but when Woohyun raises his eyes at him and his expression is still so cold, the air around him like a barrier impossible to breach, all civilized ways to start a conversation disappear from Sungyeol's mind. Instead, he says,

"Do you fuck him too?"

For a moment, Woohyun just looks at him, and it's a look that makes Sungyeol want to shrivel and hide in shame.

"I guess to you everything is about sex," he says finally. He's calm, too calm, and Sungyeol doesn't know how to deal with it. He's able to argue with Woohyun when they fight and shout at each other, but this ice cold anger scares him. And the disappointment in Woohyun's eyes-- it makes him want to disappear. "It's sad that your emotional intelligence is this low."

"My emotional intelligence? You're the one who's stopped talking to me for no reason!" he retorts. He doesn't want to fight, not really. All he wants is for Woohyun to notice that he's hurt.

"For no reason?" Woohyun raises his eyebrows. "Trust me, I've had more reasons than I can count. No one should be able to stay this long with someone like you."

The words are spoken quietly, but Woohyun doesn't need to shout them at him for it to hurt. He's rendered speechless for a moment. He swallows and his throat is so tight it hurts. Then he takes a deep breath and even that seems to hurt.

"What do you mean-- someone like me."

"You should already know," Woohyun replies, sounding tired. He then busies himself with his phone, indicating the conversation is over. Sungyeol feels like a dismissed child, and he wants to act like one, scream and cry and make Woohyun pay attention to him. Instead, he turns on his heel and leaves the room.

And if he spends the night crying, then what does it matter, why should anyone care? After all, it must be just him being emotionally immature-- a stupid, pathetic crybaby.

 

***

 

It shouldn't surprise him that on top of all that's happened, he gets sick. He's not even sure who wakes him the next day, but his fever is high and he's rushed to the hospital for an IV drip, and then back home, with a list of prescribed meds. The next few hours are a blur; he's barely conscious. The IV drip helped a bit but he's still in no shape to get out of bed so he has to skip the practice. He spends the whole day sleeping.

He has no idea what time it is when he wakes up, but Sungjong is sitting by his bed, a book in his hands. Sungyeol shifts to his side, and the movement makes Sungjong look up. "Hyung?"

He hums, too tired to even try a coherent response. Sungjong sighs, putting the book away. "Can't believe you got sick again. Everyone is so worried."

Sungyeol grunts-- /it's not my fault/-- and Sungjong smiles at him. "You need to take the meds. Do you want something to eat?"

Sungjong makes him drink water and swallow the pills, then helps him to the bathroom, talking about the trip to the hospital and how stressed Sunggyu was over it, how gloomy everyone was at the practice today. He says nothing about Woohyun, but Sungyeol doesn't have the courage to ask. He also explains that Sungyeol probably caught the bug from him, that's why he decided to take care of him himself-- he's already been through it so he should be fine.

"Of course, you've got it much worse," he says. "Your immune system is pitiful, hyung."

"Like many other things about me," Sungyeol mumbles sulkily, burying himself under the covers. Sungjong gives him a flat look, visibly unimpressed with his show of self-pity. It's uplifting, in a way-- Sungjong doesn't seem to think he's pitiful at all.

"Get some more rest," he says, touching his forehead. He sounds concerned and that, too, makes Sungyeol feel better. At least, he's not alone. "Hopefully the fever will go down tomorrow."

Sungyeol sighs; it hasn't been long since he woke up but he already feels tired. He closes his eyes and soon, he falls asleep again.

 

***

 

He gets maybe two or three hours of sleep before he wakes up again-- the room is still dark. It's late night, and he should be alone, so he's startled when he sees Woohyun sitting by his bed. He wishes he could close his eyes and pretend he's still asleep, but Woohyun is looking right at him and he immediately notices.

"Hey," Woohyun says. His voice is warm, a stark contrast to how he sounded the last time they talked. Sungyeol doesn't respond, not sure what to make of the situation. "I came to say sorry. I was too harsh. I guess not seeing you for the whole day gave me some time to cool off, so…" He sighs, giving Sungyeol a troubled look. "I'm sorry."

He seems tense. It's awkward, as if forced, and Sungyeol has to wonder if Woohyun is pushing his anger down because he feels bad about him getting sick.

"You were right, though," he mumbles. "I mean, what I said, it was… stupid."

Woohyun studies him for a moment, expression thoughtful. "Yeah, it was," he says finally. It sounds less forced now and-- once again, more detached. Sungyeol feels anxiety bubble up inside him again. He doesn't want to fight anymore. It's all right if Woohyun doesn't want him anymore. Maybe it's better that way, easier for both of them. He just wants them to be on good terms again.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, averting his eyes. Woohyun lets out a sigh.

"It's fine, let's just put it behind us." He gently pokes Sungyeol's temple and when Sungyeol looks up at him, he's smiling, that warm, sweet smile of his Sungyeol loves the most. He smiles back.

"I sure don't want to go back," he says, in an attempt to make the mood less serious, "you're really fucking scary when you get so pissed. Just like an evil stepmother."

Woohyun snorts. "Shut up."

Sungyeol laughs softly. This is familiar-- this, he can do with. Even if the memory of what Woohyun said to him still hurts a bit, he'd rather act like it never happened than have a long, deep discussion about it. Feelings are a scary thing to talk about.

"Hey," Sungyeol suddenly realizes something. "You shouldn't be here. You'll get sick."

Woohyun hums but he doesn't move-- he just keeps staring at him with a small smile, like he knows some secret Sungyeol doesn't.

"What?" he asks, smiling nervously.

"Nothing," Woohyun replies.

Sungyeol huffs, closing his eyes. He's still tired, his eyelids are already falling shut on their own. "You say that a lot around me," he mutters accusingly.

Woohyun doesn't reply for a while and Sungyeol is already dozing off when he hears him say, "That's because I'm sure you'd rather hear nothing than hear me call you beautiful."

Sungyeol opens his eyes again, his heart jumping in his chest. "W-what?"

Woohyun just gives him a small smile. It looks sad and Sungyeol has a nagging feeling that he misunderstood something-- that he did something wrong. His fever is not helping him gather his thoughts, though. Did Woohyun mean what he said? Sungyeol doubts he looks beautiful right now-- he's sick, he spent the whole day in bed, he hasn't even showered today.

"Goodnight, Yeollie," Woohyun whispers, standing up. "Rest well."

He ignores Sungyeol's confused, questioning look, trailing after him as he leaves the room.

 

***

 

Sungyeol finds the lip balm a few months later, as he's sorting through his clothes. It's at the bottom of his wardrobe-- it must have fallen out of his pocket. He picks it up, frowning at the small container.

That evening at the balcony, it really was a goodbye kiss.

They put it behind them. Not just the argument-- all of it. Woohyun doesn't come into his room anymore, they don't fuck, there's no space for doubt that their relationship is anything but good friendship. And it's fine that way.

Sungyeol is still in love, of course. He came to terms with it, gathered the courage to name the feeling. It's stupid, and useless, and one-sided, but it's love. He does get sad about it occasionally, when he happens to have enough time to feel sorry for himself.

He misses Woohyun touching him, too. Sometimes he wishes-- Woohyun was his first sexual experience. He'd dated twice before, both girls, back when he still thought he liked girls. But it never went further than kissing. And he probably was clumsy at first, when they started, as they put it then, to help each other out. There were handjobs, blowjobs, fingering, but they never did more than that. Sungyeol thought about it, but it was difficult for him to ask. Sometimes he wishes he did. He wants to know what it would feel like… just so he'd stop thinking about it.

But, putting his emotional and sexual frustrations aside, in general, it's fine. They're close, they play around and laugh as always. They touch each other comfortably-- it's now obvious that the affection is purely friendly. And it's better that way because the idea of being in a relationship with someone terrifies him. He prefers to just let things be, regardless of his feelings.

It's almost funny, now that he thinks-- he got what he wanted. It was night, it was raining, the kiss was slow, desperate-- except he didn't know it would be the last kiss. If he knew… what would he do?

Stupid, he thinks, suddenly feeling miserable. He was already fine with it. It's been a few months. He is fine. He values his friendship with Woohyun too much to let his dumb feelings ruin it.

And he's not going to get sad over fucking cherry flavored lip balm, of all things.

He throws it to the plastic bag lying on the floor, already nearly full with other stuff he doesn't need. They're moving out of the dorms soon, and there are things that need to be left behind for good.

Like whatever it is that was between him and Woohyun.

 

***

 

Getting drunk is, in general, dangerous when you have feelings for someone. But ending up in their room, sitting in their bed-- that sounds like the perfect setup for embarrassing confessions. But he's here, already in his pajamas, and he's waiting for Woohyun to come back from the kitchen.

There was a party after their final concert. Maybe Sungyeol had drunk too much too fast, because he remembers Sunggyu saying someone should take him home. He protested, of course, but Woohyun ignored his whines and dragged him out of the club.

Then, back at the dorms, Woohyun made them tea. Sungyeol thought Woohyun was strangely quiet, but maybe that was because Sungyeol wouldn't shut up. It's possible Woohyun even told him he talked too much. Sungyeol can only hope he didn't say anything especially strange.

"When I said bed, I meant your own," Woohyun says with a sigh as he enters. He hands Sungyeol a glass of water.

"I know," Sungyeol mumbles. "I wanted to talk to you."

The exasperated look Woohyun gives him makes him want to retreat immediately, but instead he ends up staring at him stupidly. He's still not used to the dark hair. He liked the blond, it made Woohyun look soft, like a puppy that needed a hug. The dark hair makes him look sharper, more mature. It's not a bad thing at all, but right now…

Then again, he's sure the blond wouldn't make him seem any less intimidating in that moment.

"You're drunk," Woohyun says flatly. "If you want to talk, let's talk tomorrow."

"I like you," Sungyeol blurts out, and immediately drops his eyes, focusing on the glass in his hands. He knows he wouldn't say it tomorrow. But he needs to say it, or it'll keep bothering him forever. "I'm sorry, I just. I can't stop thinking about it." He panics a little when he feels the bed dip next to him, so he keeps talking, trying to lessen the impact of his confession. "They say it's better to tell than to regret right? Though I'm probably going to regret it either way. I'm sorry."

He feels Woohyun's hand on the back of his neck, rubbing softly. Woohyun has a tendency to put his hand on a person's nape, and honestly, Sungyeol thinks the gesture is too possessive-- well, he especially thinks that when Woohyun does that to the other members and not him. When it's him, he finds it strangely soothing, but also unnerving, because it reminds him of the way Woohyun would push him down to his knees, glance down at him with that heavy, grounding look of his and--

"You're too tense," Woohyun mutters and Sungyeol gathers the courage to look up at him.

"Well, how am I supposed to be, I've just confessed to you--"

"You're a fucking idiot, Lee Sungyeol," Woohyun says and before Sungyeol has time to feel insulted, Woohyun leans in to press a kiss to his lips.

It's brief and chaste, just a brush of lips, but it's enough to render Sungyeol speechless. Which is probably a good thing, considering all the dumb things he must have said today.

"And by the way," Woohyun grins at him as he pulls back. "You've already confessed twice. In the club, then in the taxi."

Sungyeol blinks at him. Could he be serious? He knows he was babbling but he'd remember confessing, he was so nervous just now that he almost sobered up. Almost. "You're shitting me."

Woohyun chuckles, giving him a pat on his cheek. "Maybe."

"Hey!" He fakes indignation, pushing Woohyun's hand away. "I nearly had a heart attack and you're making fun of me!" He can't help but grin at Woohyun, though-- he's so relieved. Woohyun just chuckles and then studies him in silence, a smile on his face.

"What?" Sungyeol asks, uneasy-- he's suddenly convinced he must have that salsa dip from the snack plate back at the club smeared all over his face.

"Hmm." Woohyun hums, raising his eyebrows, a playful spark in his eyes. "Nothing."

Sungyeol freezes, suddenly remembering what Woohyun told him a few months ago. His face turns warm but-- he doesn't feel the need to hide it. Woohyun's compliments always made him happy and maybe it's okay if he knows, if everyone knows.

"Well, right back at you," he says, because he's always thought that about Woohyun too, and it's okay if he knows that, too. Woohyun looks surprised for a moment -- and then he looks down, huffs a soft laugh. Is he embarrassed?

"You better drink the water and go to sleep," he says softly. Yes, definitely embarrassed, Sungyeol thinks. He looks pretty like this; his smile is shy, but happy. It makes Sungyeol happy too, somehow, that he was able to make Woohyun react like that. That what he thinks matters to Woohyun too. He thinks his cheeks are soon going to hurt from smiling so wide.

Woohyun lets him sleep in his bed, but not before letting him know that he's /such a baby/ and that he's not allowed to drink this much ever again.

It's strange, really, Sungyeol thinks as he buries himself under the covers (they smell like Woohyun and Sungyeol decides it's the best scent ever). Maybe it's the alcohol, but things seem simple to him now. Maybe he worried too much. Maybe they can be together and be happy, maybe they won't mess up. Maybe…

He can only hope his life has used up the recommended amount of drama for a while, and it won't be terribly awkward once it's morning and he's sober.

 

***

 

It turns out it's not awkward at all. Woohyun kisses him as soon as he wakes up, as if he's determined not to let him have any doubts or worries. Sungyeol pushes him away after a moment, "Morning breath!" he complains, at which Woohyun laughs and kicks him off the bed. After a small struggle they both end up on the floor, and Sungyeol realizes just how hungover he is, and that his head is going to explode if he keeps moving. Woohyun, of course, makes fun of him, but then he also helps him up and promises to make breakfast, so Sungyeol can't be mad at him even for a second.

The others probably came back much later than them and they are still asleep, so they quietly shower and eat breakfast. And then Woohyun pulls Sungyeol back into his bed.

"I think we may have some catching up to do," he says.

"Catching up?" Sungyeol grins. "With like, TV shows? Netflix and--"

Woohyun rolls his eyes and swiftly pins him down to the bed.

"Chill," Sungyeol giggles, determined to finish his lame joke. He quickly forgets to laugh, and possibly, for a moment, even to breathe, when Woohyun leans down to kiss him.

He's still a little scared, of course. He has no idea how to do the relationship thing properly. He's worried he's not going to be good enough, that he's going to screw up, unintentionally hurt Woohyun again. He still wants to apologize-- for being so oblivious, because he can tell now, that Woohyun must have liked him for a long time. And he doesn't know what it's going to be like after they move out of the dorms, if they can make it work.

But, at least, they can try. And what matters to him at this moment is that the kiss Woohyun is giving him now is not a goodbye kiss for sure.

 

 

 

 

feel free to follow me on twitter or send me questions/requests on tumblr! 

[writing blog](https://bijyu.tumblr.com) || [masterlist](http://bijyu.tumblr.com/ficlist) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/catpawprints) 

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing this ship, and i had a lot of fun with it! hope you liked it~


End file.
